Do you feel the same?
by Jemzygirl650
Summary: AU- What if Klaus compelled Caroline to forget him after graduation, only to have a second chance with her? What if he was her professor at Tulane University? And what if the man who haunted Caroline's dreams for a year, turned out to be even more amazing in person? And what if a jealous wolf tried to take out the competition? Smut. Very slow work in progress.
1. Prologue: Caroline's perspective

_"He's your first love, I intend to be your last... however long it takes."_

Waking up again, Caroline could still hear the stranger's voice as if he was whispering in her ear.

Ever since graduation, which was over a year ago, Caroline had been dreaming of this man. Literally the man of her dreams. Something about him was so familiar, she couldn't shake him. No one knew who he was, but something about him warmed Caroline's heart.

Looking at the clock she groaned. "4 am.." She muttered before flinging her head back on the pillow. Her flight was in less than five hours and she was caught between being able to go back to sleep, but possibly over sleeping, or staying awake and just being tired.

Slowly climbing out of bed she turned on her light and slowly walked to her pre-picked plane ride outfit. She sighed and chewed her lower lip before placing a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"Last morning in Mystic Falls. You sad about it?" Elena asked as she peaked her head in through the door frame.

Caroline turned her head back to look at her best friend before nodding a little.

Elena slowly walked into the room and wrapped one arm around Caroline before giving her a gentle squeeze. "Just think of this opportunity Care... I mean, you're going to one of the most highly regarded Universities in the country on an academic scholarship... You get to study in a beautiful atmosphere, and you get to celebrate Mardi Gras the way it was meant to be celebrated!" The brunette exclaimed excitedly, "I mean... New Orleans just _screams_ 'Caroline Forbes'! Right?"

Caroline sighed and looked at the picture of herself and Tyler. They used to be so happy.

Elena noticed this, "Plus.. There will be a lot of hot guys to help you get over that dickhole.." she mumbled softly.

Caroline smiled a little more, "I'm just going to focus on school right now. No guys.." she said with a definite nod before picking up her schedule.

Elena quickly grabbed her friend's school schedule before playfully nudging her, "And if that doesn't work out, I'm sure," Elena trailed off so she could read the name of the teacher, "Mr. Mikaelson will be more than willing to give you extra credit.."


	2. Prologue: Klaus

**Note from before: **

Hello everyone,

I just wanted to share that I am working on my second prologue, it is in Klaus' perspective. and here is a little preview..

**We will learn why Klaus compelled Caroline, and everyone else in Mystic Falls, to forget him.**

**We will also learn what Klaus has been doing for the past year, and we will meet his son.**

I anticipate an update within the next 5 days.

If you have any questions, please shoot me a PM or Review.

* * *

**AN: In my fan fiction Bonnie isn't dead, Rebekah will be staying with Matt, Caroline is an artist. Camille will also be Caroline's roommate. I love the actress, who plays her, and I want her to be a part of this fan fiction in a positive way, she will also serve as a Bonnie and Elena when Bonnie and Elena aren't even there. Kol also isn't dead. I adore him. I would like to apologize for all the time skips. I just wanted to set the next chapter up in a cliffhanger, and as for updates, I know I said I would have them be 5000 words minimum, but I want to update as soon as possible, so they may be a little shorter, please don't hate me, I just want to keep you all reading. Also, sorry for the long author's note, and with that said if any of you are looking to beta, just PM me.**

* * *

**-Graduation night-**

_As he and Caroline walked away from the field and towards the bleachers Klaus had one thought going through his mind. Just before he left to return to Mystic Falls he had a conversation with the witches who revealed he was going to be a father._

_**"You were destined to meet her, to fall in love with her, for her light was created to bring you out of the darkness. However your love for her will extinguish her light. It will lead to her end."**_

_He would lead to her death. She would die because of him, or something he would do. He swore to himself he would show up, and retrieve Rebekah and just go back to his new home. But he couldn't, not when he saw Caroline in danger. But, he didn't know how to say goodbye for good, but he needed to keep her safe._

_"So you're coming to my graduation party too… Right?" she asked as her smile got the slightest bit bigger._

_"Actually love," he murmured before looking at her with sad eyes, "I came to say goodbye…"_

_He watched as her eyes widened in realization of what he was doing and she quickly pulled away from his impending grasp, "What? No! No!"_

_Quickly grabbing a hold of her arms he made eye contact with her. After a few moments of silence between the two of them he finally spoke, "You know this is going to be the hardest thing I've ever done, love."_

_Seeing the way she nodded showed Klaus that she understood what was going on. He sighed and began with everything he has already told the others, "Elena turned willingly so she could be with Damon," he started as he noticed the blue-green eyes that were once full of light, but now they were filled with tears, tears that he caused. He then cleared his throat and began speaking again, "I was not the one who turned Tyler, when Jeremy died, he was brought back but someone, someone had to be turned into a vampire, and Tyler volunteered so he could be with you, Caroline." He began speaking a little faster so that the tears that were beginning to form in his own eyes wouldn't be seen by her, regardless of the fact that she may never remember it, "Jenna and Alaric died in a car accident. There are no such things as The Original Family. The original vampire all other vampires come from is Silas. And Rebekah is just a normal vampire, just like you." He finished before sliding his long, coarse fingers through her soft, delicate ones._

_Before he started again he brushed a stray curl out of her eyes, "Never forget that you're beautiful, you're strong, you're full of light, and you have a beautiful future ahead of you filled with great cities, art, and music. Genuine beauty. And you can, no, you will have all of it. Perhaps one day, in a year or even a century, or whenever it is safe for you, you will remember, and you will let me show you what the world has to offer." He licked his lower lip slowly and shook his head as tears began to fall. He then painfully laughed and cleared his throat before wiping the few tears that slowly began to fall, "You said that anybody who is capable of love is being saved. You saved me Caroline. My love for you saved me, but it is a death sentence for you..." He said sadly as he recalled what the witches said to him, and then he noticed the tears falling from her eyes, "Promise?" the beautiful blonde asked. He sadly laughed again and nodded before stroking her cheek before looking into her eyes, "And I haven't forgotten my other promise of hot hybrid sex..." he then pointed out. "And be careful of Tyler... This small town boy will not give you everything you deserve. When I am done speaking, I want you to close your eyes and count to three, and when you open them you will forget all about me..." He then gently kissed her forehead before speaking once more, "He's your first love, I intend to be your last... however long it takes..." He then pulled away and once she shut her eyes he sped off into the distance._

* * *

**-Present day-**

He thought waking up to the sound of his child crying the past eight months, instead of an alarm clock, would get easier. However, it did not.

He opened his eyes slowly and sat up before pinching the skin between his eyes, "Compelling him to refrain from waking up until a decent, bloody hour seems like a good idea right now," he mumbled to himself before standing up.

He pulled on a set of boxers, a simple pair of shorts and a muscle shirt before turning off the baby monitor and heading to his son's room. He chuckled to himself as he turned off the baby's own monitor. He may have had heightened hearing senses, and laughed when Kol gave him the monitor as a baby gift as a joke, but it certainly began to become useful, especially in the mornings.

As if on cue, the baby began to stop crying and suddenly began to babble happily as soon as Klaus was within a few feet of his son. "Hello buddy," he said with a wide smile on his face as he picked up the child and held him close to his chest as he made his way over to the changing table.

As he placed the baby down on the padding he raised his eyebrows before looking into his son's brown eyes before thinking about his brother, who his son was also named after. Every morning he said the same thing to his son in the hopes that he would remember. "Your uncle who you're named after was a very brave boy… Smart too. He had dreams to travel the world, or what we thought was the world," he laughed a little and shook his head, "He was so precocious… And he just knew how to live. He was the first one who taught me how to really live, especially after he died… And then Caroline… And now you," he said before placing his lips against his son's stomach and blowing, causing the baby to giggle.

He shook his head and smirked before brushing a few strands of the baby's soft hair off of his forehead, "They would've loved you…" he murmured to himself before glancing at the clock and picking the child up. "Time for breakfast," he said cheerily before walking downstairs with the newly changed baby.

He knew he only he only had about an hour before the nanny came to take care of the baby. He heated up the baby food in the microwave before taking out a mug and making himself a quick cup of coffee. He rubbed his face before groaning again. "This is going to be a long day," he mumbled to himself before turning back to the child who was looking around in his highchair. Once the microwave went off he slid the baby spoon into fruity mush. He began mixing it and placed his pinky finger in to test the heat before slowly feeding the child. As he watched his 8 month old eat, he couldn't help but smile, "I don't know how you can stand eating this…" he shook his head and smirked, "It tastes awful," he said with an eye roll.

As soon as he heard the doorbell he craned his head to the side and felt the presence of someone at the door. He quickly sped to the door and looked out the window before realizing it was just Kol, "Well, if it isn't the nanny…" he said with a smirk as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Sod off Nik," he said angrily as he pushed past his older brother. Ever since he was brought back after the veil dropped, because of some weird loophole, the witches he killed had haunted him. The only time he wasn't haunted by those bitches was when he was around his nephew.

As he stormed into the kitchen he felt the child's eyes on him and he suddenly straightened up before clearing his throat. "Hey there buddy, Uncle Kol is going to be watching you today," he said with a smile to appease the child before Klaus joined them as well.

"I'm going to be in my studio for most of the day…" Klaus informed Kol in passing before planting a kiss on the top of his son's head. "I shouldn't have any company today. So just be good…"

Kol grinned, "He's always good…"

"I wasn't talking to him," Klaus warned before leaving the room.

* * *

As Klaus walked into his studio he was greeted by the sight of his half-finished painting of the woman with the blue-green eyes that sparkled and blonde hair that, when the sun hit it just right, could give a sunrise a run for its money. She was a beacon of light shining in his darkness.

He quickly walked over to the stand where he normally kept his paint supplies before placing various shades on the pallet. Today he would work on her eyes and try to capture the second thing he noticed, after her smile.

He couldn't seem to capture her true beauty, not even close to the woman who's smile haunted his dreams, who's laugh he would sometimes hear, and the face that he would see in crowds if he searched hard enough, only to realize it couldn't be her.

Yes, after a year and some months he still couldn't forget anything about her, even the smallest things like the way her lips felt against his skin each time he saved her from his own ego and need to prove a point to Tyler. Tyler, just thinking about that mutt was enough to cause Klaus' blood to boil. He gave him something that was meant to be cherished, Caroline, and he ended up breaking it. He broke her. It was enough to have him fly to Mystic Falls and decapitate the little fucker, but he couldn't, especially because he knew if he saw her broken the way she was over a boy who clearly didn't deserve her, he would stay and end up hurting her like the witches said he would, and he couldn't end up doing that. He just could not handle it. So he painted her. He would paint her for hours at a time, even sketch her during the day on a napkin.

Swiftly, he moved to his record player and turned on Mahler's Symphony Number 2 before turning to the painting. He moved his paintbrush to the colors of blue, green, white, purple and brown before focusing on the life size picture of Caroline. As he finished both of her eyes she glanced up at the clock and noticed it was well into the afternoon, almost the evening. Which meant his class roster would've been in his email by now.

Since she was always in his head and he needed to find some other way to distract himself from thinking about her besides painting and drawing, and taking care of Henrik, he decided it would be best to get a job, which he did at the University of New Orleans as an advisor and teacher.

He sat down at his desk in his studio and pulled up the list of students he would have before scanning through it. He soon saw a Caroline F. on the list and instantly his eyes widened before shaking his head and realizing there thousands of Caroline's with the letter "F" as their last name's initial before shutting the computer down and trudging back in the house to prepare for his first class the next day.

* * *

After waking up the next morning Klaus took a short shower before getting ready for the day, pulling on a set of his best kaki's and a white button-down shirt before sliding on black corduroy jacket and a simple pair black canvas shoes. Before gathering all of the papers he needed he went to Henrik's room and kissed his son's forehead. As he walked downstairs he found a barely awake Kol on the couch. He just smirked and shook his head before making himself a cup of coffee and heading off in his car.

After Klaus set up his desk and the easels for the students he sauntered over to his own easel and wrote his name, and the name of the class on it before hearing the door open.

"Choose any spot you woul-" he turned around and suddenly felt his chest go tight as soon as he saw her blonde hair and uncertain smile on her face before stepping forward. A look of recognition crossed her eyes before he noticed her shake her head and nod. "Caroline…" he whispered softly before taking a step forward and halting, "What are you doing here?"

**A/N: Please review! It keeps me motivated! **


End file.
